Life and Times of a Human in Mutant High
by XxRogueAngelDreamingxX
Summary: Great. First I'm stuck in the totally akward situation of being the only human in Mutant High, and now Magneto wants to kidnap me? What next Life?
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Sabrina Lee. Just a warning, don't call me Sabby or Brina or any of that crap. My name is Sabrina. I will kick your ass if you try to change that. (Bree Bree will cause extra pain.) I am the daughter of Senator Michaels. Yes, I know my name is different. I am adopted, but the one condition my mother had before she abandoned me at the adoption agency was that I keep my last name. I have spent every grade at a different school. It's not that we move a lot. I...cause problems. I don't get along well with other kids. I tell my parents that they just don't like me, but the truth is I don't fit in. I'm a senior in high school. This year, I am being sent to Xavier's School for Gifted Young People or whatever it's called. The admissions packet just showed up at home this summer. It's weird, because I've never heard of it before. And I tried to Google it, but nothing showed up. It's probably some jacked up school for delinquents. Well let me tell you I don't care. I'm not going. I hate school and this Xavier's place isn't going to be any different. I saved up for years, and now I have several thousand dollars in my pocket to make my own life. I got off the train half an hour ago and I'm not going back.

The doors of the bar I'd chosen to hide out in for the day burst open. What the hell? Apparently someone was having a bad day. I glanced over my shoulder at the guy who walked in. He was wearing a leather jacket over a white shirt and jeans. I almost cracked up laughing. The guy had the wonkiest sideburns ever! And his hair was molded into two points. How much gel did this guy use? I took another look. The dude was actually pretty hot and he somehow made the look cool. A couple came in after him and tried to calm him down, even though they looked pretty annoyed too. Sideburn dude sat down moodily about five seats away from me. I put my hair down into a curtain so I could see him but he couldn't see me. Then I eavesdropped. I knew the trio wouldn't catch me. I was good at this.

"Logan, calm down. I'm sure we'll find her eventually," the red headed woman said.

Logan ignored her. This guy with funky shades fidgeted.

"How are we supposed to do that?" he asked. "The professor couldn't even find her with Cerebro."

I snorted in my mind. Cerebro? What the flip was that?

"Shut up Scott," growled Logan.

Scott glared at him.

"It's no use Jean."

"Maybe you're right," Jean hesitated, "we don't even know what she looks like."

Scott sighed.

"We just have to go tell Xavier that we couldn't find her."

I hesitated in sipping my drink. Xavier?

"Why wasn't that Lee girl at the train station?" Logan growled.

Holy shit! They were looking for ME! I hurriedly tossed some cash at the bartender and headed for the door as inconspicuously as possible.

"Come back soon Miss Lee!" the bartender called.

"Lee?" Jean asked.

Oh crap. I hauled butt out of there and ran for the motorcycle I had bought a little while earlier. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and jerk me to a stop.

"Dammit kid, stop running" yelled Logan.

I turned to glare at him and kneed him you don't want to know where. His grip loosened and I made another break for it. Unfortunately, the other two had shown up and I was caught.

I glared at everyone in the room as I scrunched down in my chair. Only Logan had the nerve to glare back. Everyone else just kind of shifted uncomfortably. I am extremely good at death glares. I finally dropped the killer face expression and the other three kids in the room relaxed. The girl came over and sat next to me. I suddenly felt very curious. The girl had awesome hair, but she was wearing elbow length gloves. How odd.

"Hi, I'm Rogue," the girl smiled.

"Sabrina," I replied, giving a mini wave.

She pointed to the other kids, boys, saying "That guy over there is my boyfriend Bobby and the other one in John. They're Iceman and Pyro."

I frowned.

"Iceman? Pyro? What the flip?"

She looked at me like I was stupid. Not meanly, it was more like she thought it was obvious.

"Uh, their mutant names. Bobby makes ice and John controls fire. Speaking of, what's your power?"

I stared at her.

"I-I don't have one. I'm a human," I said faintly.

Rogue's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed like a fishy. She jumped up and ran over to Logan. They had a little whisper conversation, both glancing frequently at me. I sank into my chair uncomfortably. Logan ran over to Jean, Scott, and this other woman named Storm and informed them of my un-mutantness. Rogue rushed over to Bobby and John and told them too.

"What?" Jean said in shock.

All of a sudden this bald guy in a wheelchair burst through the double doors. He looked over at me frowning.

"This can't be right," he said.

Okay, now how did he know when he only just got here? Everyone huddled together for a conference. Finally Logan stood up and stomped over to where I was still sitting.

"You. Kid. Explain." he demanded.

My annoyance cut through my confusion and I glared up at him. I stood up and jabbed him in the chest with my finger.

"First of all," I glared, "my name is not kid, and second of all-"

"She doesn't know anything Logan, I already checked her mind," bald guy cut in.

I glared over at him.

"Dude, at least tell people when you're going to do that."

I heard a choking sound and looked over at the other kids. John was doubled over trying not to laugh. Apparently, what's-his-face wasn't often called dude. I focused on the more mature adults. Baldie was smiling.

"My name is Charles Xavier. This is a school for mutants. Unfortunately, you will have to go back. I'm afraid that I don't know how this happened, but you can't stay here."

I smiled inwardly thinking I could escape again when they put me on the train. Xavier looked at me reproachfully.

"Logan will make sure you get on the train. You will have to stay here for a week or two while we arrange your return. I trust that this will not be a problem for you."

"She's a human! They can't handle being around mutants! They're too scared of us." John cut in.

I got in his face.

"Do I look scared of you? Sit down and shut up because you don't know me!"

I don't like people calling me afraid. John glared at me and brought up a fireball. I smiled with contempt and pulled a squirt gun out of my bag, extinguishing the fireball. Everyone blinked and looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

Bobby coughed and asked, "Um, why do you have a squirt gun?"

I blinked a couple times and smiled brightly.

"No reason!"

The adults exchanged several glances and shrugged.

"Well, you'll be rooming with Rogue for now, so she'll show you to your room."

I smiled at Rogue who was looking at me like I was a hero for talking down John.

"Come on," I laughed.

She smiled and led the way to your room. Maybe I could make some friends for once before I left.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Hey, it's Sabrina. I've been at the Mansion for a couple weeks now. I think I'll actually miss it when I have to leave. I know it's better than any of those crappy schools for humans. God, who am I kidding?! I love it here! My home away from home. It's like that sappy cliché; home is where the heart is. It figures that the one school I can make friends in is (as far as I know) the one school I'm not allowed to be in. Trust me. I've been sent to all boys school before. Let me tell you, not pretty. Some of those guys were WAY to excited to have a girl on campus, if you know what I mean. Well, they've been very respectful to women since my stay there, that's for sure. But hey, I got some friends out of this one. Most of the others were a little wary of having a human around at first. Psh, like I could do anything to them. I mean, it's not like I can walk through walls here! But everyone kind of came around. I have a sneaking suspicion that it's a little because Rogue and I hit it off so well. God, that girl is friends with everyone! But I think by now some people like me for me. Things would have worked out so much better if I was a mutant. But life doesn't work out that well for people like me.

I stood in the hall with my friends. Logan walked up and picked up one of my bags.

"Ready to go?" he grumbled.

I nodded. Rogue and Bobby hugged me. Pyro kissed my cheek. In a friend way, we're not like THAT, geez. We'd gotten along pretty well after the squirt gun incident. Kitty, Peter, and some other people gave me their email addresses and made me promise to write. I waved good-bye to everyone, hugged all of the professors, and kissed Xavier's cheek. The others watched while I whispered something to him. He nodded solemnly. I walked out with Logan trailing behind me. We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So," he started suddenly," what was that you were telling the professor?"

"Just telling him I had left my lab work in his office," I replied.

He nodded as we hopped into the car and started down the way to the train station. Might as well be the road to hell I was so excited.

Logan forced me into the seat.

"Now, you stay on the train," he ordered. "If you don't I will personally find you and that will not be a fun experience for either of us. Understand?"

I glared at him.

"Aye aye Cap'n," I mocked.

I hugged him tight, surprising him. He hugged me back.

"I'm gonna miss you kid," he muttered.

I poked him in the chest.

"It's SABRINA! Got it? SA-BRI-NA!"

"Okay SA-BRI-NA!"

I glared at him. He glared right back at me but he couldn't hold it. He cracked a grin.

"Be nice in your new school and try not to kick anyone's ass. I'm not sure they can handle you," he joked.

"Well, that's their problem," I smiled back.

There were a few mutants who hadn't liked my human-ness at ALL. I had been forced to teach them not to pick on the Homo sapiens. After all, some of us humans bite back. Literally. I mean, you don't pull fangs on black belts. We don't take it kindly. I watched as he got off the train. He looked back at me and waved goodbye. I waved back and he climbed in the truck and drove away. Well. There goes the last trace of my home.

Damn train. I swear these things NEVER leave on time. If it doesn't go soon I'm going to break my promise to Logan and just leave. Seriously, what the flip is the delay? I bounced up and down in my seat until this old hag starts glaring me. This lady was scary, like the witch from Hansel and Gretel. I think she's gonna curse me if I don't sit still. I craned my neck and tried to see up front. Some old dude with a funny cape was making a scene. I giggled. What mental asylum reject wears a cape? No, really, what the fuck? The guard got all up in his face and started yelling at him. Guess he didn't have a ticket. I watched intently. You never know when you'll see a guard up and do some Harrison Ford move straight out of The Last Crusade. How awesome would that be? The old dude started to look bored. Suddenly, he waved his hand at the guard and the poor sucker went flying! Then the doors went flying (and I mean FLYING) and some werewolf looking freak stomped up tossing some other guy behind him. Whoa. You know, I hadn't really expected to see mutants again so soon. The only difference between these guys and my friends was the stupid outfits and you know, Storm has been known to rock a cape. Plus, another obvious difference was that these guys were bad guys.

"Sabrina Lee? Would you come up here please?"

Crap. Bad guys that were looking for me. Geez, now what did I do? Well, whatever it was, Sabrina Lee did not go down without a fight. I slipped out of my seat and hid behind a metal compartment, knowing that they wouldn't notice that in all the confusion. I heard him move along the aisle. He was checking everyone's face to find me. This would have to be good. I had finally recognized this guy as Magneto and if he caught me in the middle of this heap of metal I was done for. The good thing was I wasn't wearing any metal at all, so he couldn't sense me that way.

"She's not here. We need to check the other compartment," I heard him say.

I held my breath and gripped the heavy wooden tool I had found on the ground as he stepped around the door. Then I slammed it into his head. Poor guy never saw it coming and he crumpled into an unconscious heap at my feet. One down. Who knows how many more to go. I tossed the tool on the ground. Damn lucky it was finding that thing. Let's hope the rest of my luck is as good. I ran down the aisle and found the animal guy blocking me.

"Nice try," he sneered," but you aren't going anywhere."

I darted my eyes to the left.

"Oh yeah? Try me."

I grabbed a passenger's steaming cup of coffee and threw it in the bad guy's eyes. He screamed in pain and I ducked underneath his flailing arms and made a break for it. I hitched a ride in the back of a truck that was just pulling out of the station and I was home free.

I jumped out of the back of the truck while its owner wasn't watching and darted into the 7/11 we had stopped by. We had driven for miles and I was pretty sure we hadn't been followed, but I still remembered the right way to run away. It was best to break up my trail a bit so it wasn't so easy to follow. Plus, I had to get a call to the school and tell them what had happened. Maybe someone could come pick me up. I put a quarter in the pay phone's slot and dialed Logan's cell.

"Hello?" I heard him ask.

I sighed in relief. The reception wasn't great, but at least I had gotten a hold of him.

"Logan, it's Sabrina," I said.

There was a pause.

"Sabrina?" he asked slowly, "why are you calling? You're still on the train right?"

"Actually, we had a visitor," I said grimly," Magneto showed up and tried to kidnap me."

"What?! Holy crap, are you alright? Where are you? Did you get away?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, obviously I got away, I'm able to call you aren't I? I knocked him unconscious, slipped past Sabertooth, and hitch-hiked on a truck. I'm at a 7-11 in the middle of nowhere. Have the professor find me and come pick me up?"

He sighed frustratedly.

"Sure I'll be there as soon as I can," he said.

"Oh, and Logan? Hurry. I don't know if they can find me too, but I don't really want to find out."

Dammit, where is he?! I called half an hour ago! Just how far did that truck take me? It couldn't possibly take this long. Great, now the guy at the counter is giving me funny looks. I glared at him and he looked away. That's better. I hear a noise outside. Logan? I take a look and jump up and down with relief. It's him, yay! About time too! A jet suddenly lands in the parking lot as he walked up to me in the store. My stomach sinks as I see who the new arrivals are.

"Oh crap," I whisper.

Logan's eyes widen and he spins around just in time to see himself climb out of the jet. I grab his arm and duck behind one of the aisles.

"Shit, that's Mystique! What now?" I whisper.

"You stay hidden and I'll kick her ass," he decides.

I gave him a weird look.

"No really, what are we going to do?"

He glared at me just as a set of claws burst through the cereal boxes by my head.

"Crap!" I screamed as I threw myself out of the way.

Logan jumped up and ran around the aisle. I stayed down and ran behind a different aisle. I stood up next to the slurpy machine to see what was going on and came face to face with one of the Logans. He held his hand out.

"Come on, we have to get out of here while she's out," he said.

I nodded and walked towards him. He turned to look at the guy cowering behind the counter. Then I pushed the heavy slurpy machine right on top of him! Heh heh. Never even saw it coming. I knelt by the unconscious "Logan" and watched him morph back into Mystique. The real Logan ran up behind me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the back door.

"How did you know it was her," he asked wide-eyed.

"I could just tell," I smiled at him.

He looked away as if he was hiding a blush. I smiled again. That was cute. I didn't think big gruff guys like Logan even could blush. I'll just let him think I didn't see that. We jumped on Logan's (Scott's) bike and snuck past the jet. Logan told me that he was taking me back to the Mansion so they could protect me. I grinned. I was going home.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan jumped off the bike and dragged me by the wrist into the mansion.

"Okay, is there a reason you're trying to break my arm?" I grumbled.

"What?" he glanced back at me. "Oh, sorry."

He let go. Thank god! It was probably going to be all purple by morning. I bruise very, very easily. I looked around at the empty room.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"They're probably in classes," Logan said.

Oh. Right. I looked around some more. I had only left it this morning, but I was still glad to see it again.

"Hey," Logan frowned," you're bleeding."

"What?"

"You've got a cut on your cheek. Mystique must have got you in the store. What did she want you for anyways?"

I reached up to feel the small scratch on my face.

"Huh? Oh. I don't know..." I answered him faintly.

My eyes widened.

"What?" Logan asked when he saw the expression on my face.

"Nothing. It's just...it is a little strange to know I was this close to being shish-kabobed on that skank's claw."

He stared at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Whoa. You almost died," he said.

I think the poor guy was in shock. I hugged him back. Suddenly I had an epiphany and pulled away.

"I think I know why the tried to kidnap me!" I gasped.

I cocked my head at Logan.

"You know, I'm pretty sure Mystique was aiming for you. Wow, she might want to get some target practice, because if I'm right Magneto would have been pissed if she'd killed me," I told him.

I shook my head.

"Right now he's probably pissed that she let me escape," I grinned at her expense." Of course, he let me get away too."

Logan stared at me expectantly.

"So...why did he want you?" he asked.

I tapped my chin.

"You mean aside from the fact that I'm gorgeous, smart, and overall awesome? I think I'm going to wait to see if Professor X is okay with me telling you why Magneto tried to kidnap me."

He frowned at me.

"Hey, no fair!" he grumbled." I save your life and this is the thanks I get?"

I grinned at him.

"Yes. And this."

I kissed his cheek. Poor guy was speechless.

"Um...I'm going to...uh...go get the professor," he mumbled.

Then he high-tailed it out of there. I tilted my head to the side. Huh. Wonder why he is acting so weird. Ooh, the bell for next class is ringing! I smiled at my friends as they left their classrooms. They dropped their bags and ran up to me. Pyro spun me around in a circle. The second he put me down Piotr picked me up and spun me too. Kitty and I hugged. Rogue squealed excitedly as she asked me what I was doing back. I told them what had happened and made them promise not to tell anyone else. They hugged me again and reluctantly went off to their next classes. I giggled as I waved good-bye. Logan finally came and let me go back to my previous room. He ordered me to report to Xavier's office when classes were over. I quickly asked him if my parents had been informed of the change in plans. He said they had and I sighed in relief. He looked like he wanted to say something.

"Logan," I asked worriedly," is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! It's just...I-," he stopped and sighed.

"Welcome back," he finished.

Why did I feel like he had wanted to say something different?

I fidgeted uncomfortably under the stares of the Xmen.

"Everyone," Xavier said," as you all know, Magneto recently attempted to kidnap Sabrina. I'm sure you are all wondering why he was after her and she is going to tell you why." He beckoned me forward.

"Well," I cleared my throat," um, I'm not totally your average high school kid. I'm kind of a genius. And with your lab, which is definitely the best I've ever worked in, I was able to go farther with my research than I had ever hoped. I've been working on a project."

I took a deep breath.

"I found a way to safely extract and/or implant genes from living organisms. Including humans. Including...mutant genes."

Everyone was silent as they considered the implications of this sentence.

"So..." Scott said slowly," you would be able to turn people into mutants without the side effects of Magneto's method? And make mutants normal?"

I nodded.

"My method can do just about anything. Make someone's hair naturally brown, give them green eyes when they had blue, cure genetic diseases. That was what I had been working on, genetic diseases. I hadn't even thought of the ramifications it could have on mutantkind until the professor brought it to my attention."

I shook my head.

"I decided to leave my research here so that he could destroy it. I'm guessing that Magneto wanted me to replicate my work. Try to do the same thing that he did before. Of course, he couldn't do it as a large scale event again, my method only works on individuals. But he would still have the power."

Logan sighed.

"You're too smart for your own good kid," he said.

"I know," I agreed sadly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay," Scott said," we need to get down to business. We need to make a plan to protect Sabrina."

They all looked at me.

"We should take shifts. Someone should be near her at all times to make sure Magneto can't get her. Sabrina, you probably shouldn't leave the mansion for awhile," Storm said.

"My lab work needs to be destroyed as soon as possible. If they get their hands on it..."

I didn't finish my sentence. They knew what would happen if the Brotherhood got my research.

"How did they find out about it anyways?" Rogue asked.

Everyone shook their heads. Xavier suddenly went pale and looked at Kitty. I looked at her, wondering what the professor was upset about. She refused to meet my eyes and it dawned on me.

"No," I whispered," Kitty, how could you?"

"What?" Bobby asked. "What did she do?"

"She betrayed us," Storm said incredulously," She took the professor's files about Sabrina and gave them to Magneto. She's one of them!"

"Oh come on," Bobby laughed. "She wouldn't do that! Kitty, tell them that's crazy!"

He stopped at the sight of tears running down her face. "Kitty? Come on...it's not true, right? Kitty...what have you done?"

"Sabrina's your friend!" Rogue yelled at her.

"Enough!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me. I walked up to Kitty.

"Why?" I asked her quietly.

She broke down in sobs.

"H-he said he was g-going to hurt my m-mom," Kitty cried," I didn't know what to do! I thought he was going to kill her! He said he had her and unless I took the files-"

She cried harder.

"Did he let her go when you gave them to him?" I asked.

She wiped her eyes.

"She called me last night. She had gone on a relaxation cruise that didn't allow phones because they ruined the relaxation experience or something. He never had her at all."

"So you betrayed Sabrina for nothing?" Rogue asked angrily.

I shook my head.

"It's okay. She was worried about her mom. I understand," I said.

"I'm so sorry Sabrina," Kitty whimpered.

I hugged her.

"I told you its okay," I said, "what we have to worry about now, is what we're going to do to make sure those bastards never get a hold of what they're looking for."

I looked around at my friends.

"What's the plan?"


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks were a blur of boredom. I was barely allowed to do anything without someone there with me and I wasn't allowed to leave the mansion at all. I was definitely starting to get grumpy.

"I'm booooored," I whined to Logan.

"Really? I had no idea," Logan rolled his eyes.

I rolled over on the floor so I was laying on my back looking up at him and glared at him.

"Why do you always sit on the floor? Why can't you sit on the sofa like a normal person?" he asked you.

"I'm fine down here. It's comfy," I told him.

"I think it's annoying. It makes you look weird, sitting down there. The last five students who passed all laughed at you," he told me.

I cocked my head to the side.

"I AM weird. So it works," I grinned," Now shush, I'm watching TV."

"One of these days I'm going to just make you sit up here," he informed you.

"You could try," I scoffed.

He scowled down at me.

"I can. I WILL," Logan insisted.

He got up off the couch and stomped over to me. I squeaked as he grabbed my waist and picked me up. What the hell was he doing?! He sat on the couch with me on his lap.

"I have," he said smugly.

"Told ya," Logan smirked.

"What the hell? Leggo of me," I ordered.

"No," he said.

I frowned.

"What do you mean 'no'?" I asked slowly.

"I mean you are going to sit up here. If I let go, you'll just go right back to the floor. Therefore, I'm not going to let go and you are going to sit here and shut up. You don't like it? Tough."

He smiled.

My eye twitched.

"Logan, I'm on top of your lap. You think the students were giving me weird looks before? Just wait till they see this."

"Well maybe I just like having you up here," he suggested.

I blushed and quickly looked at the TV. What did he mean by that? Gosh, he's still looking at me. What's going on? Crap, my face is all red!! Thank god, he looked away. I'm just going to ignore his hands around my waist now. And the fact that I'm sitting on top of him. I shivered.

"Cold?" Logan asked.

I nodded and he tugged a blanket on top of us with one hand. I turned a little and settled myself comfortably with my head resting on his shoulder. If he wasn't going to let me move, I might as well be comfortable. He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and I smiled. He was acting so sweet lately. When I first met him he just annoyed me. Once you got to know him though, he started to show his true colors. He was like a big grizzly bear on the outside, but a teddy bear on the inside. No, not a teddy bear. He still had moments where he was just a big gruff old man. Well, he was normally like that really, but he was getting better about it. I twisted the chain on his dog tags idly. He pulled my hand away from them and held it. Storm walked in and gaped at us.

"Um, you, I, er... I mean, um, it's my shift now, so... yeah," she stammered.

I started to get up but Logan held me down.

"No thanks, we're good," he told her," I'll take your shift for you."

"You have to go teach a Danger Room session, remember?" she reminded him.

"Oh, right," he grumbled.

He got to his feet growling, but smiled at me before he left.

"Sooooo," Storm said slowly.

"Soooo, what?" I asked as I settled back on to the floor.

"So I just found you curled up in Logan's lap, holding hands! What's going on with you two?"

"I really don't know," I blushed. "It's just really confusing."

"Well do you like him?" she asked.

"Maaaaybe," I thought about it.

"Maybe? Seriously? Look Sabrina, do you like him or not?"

I looked away and blushed some more.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Oh. Good," she nodded," I think he likes you too."

I buried my face in my hands.

"You really think so? Well why doesn't he say anything?" I groaned.

"You could try telling him. Ooh, I know! Do this," she leaned in to tell me the plan.

"Oh my god, I don't think I can do this."

I paced the room nervously while Storm watched me.

"Yes you can Sabrina."

She stood up and walked over to me.

"We talked this over. He doesn't have another class for half an hour. That's the perfect amount of time, you don't have to worry about students walking in on you and he'll be in the classroom preparing for the lesson. All you have to do is walk in, kiss him, and tell him how you feel. Now DON"T CHICKEN OUT! I did not spend half an hour helping you pick out an outfit and fix your makeup for you to back out at the last minute. Kay?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. I could do this. I hope.

"Wish me luck," I smiled.

I hugged Storm and left before I could give in to my fears and just hide beneath the covers. I could do this. I CAN do this. I ran the last few steps to the classroom and paused at the door. I reached out to knock and hesitated. It sounded like there were voices inside. I heard Logan talking to someone. I opened the door a crack and peeked in. Just in time to see Logan and a girl from my Philosophy class in a deep lip lock. I gasped involuntarily and covered my mouth. Logan pulled away from the girl and looked over at me. I barely saw the shock in his face when he saw me standing there before my eyes filled with tears.

"Sabr-" he started but I ran before he could finish.

I ran to my room and slammed the door, barely registering that Storm wasn't there to witness my humiliation. Thank god for small favors. I didn't think I could handle facing anyone right now. I stood there for a second looking at my room before racing to grab the small duffle bag out of my closet. I hurriedly stuffed some clothes in my bag and grabbed all my money out of the small safe. I stared at my packed belongings and nodded. This was the right choice. I couldn't stay here. I grabbed my bag tightly and ran down the stairs to the foyer. I nearly ran into Mandy, the girl Logan had kissed.

"So, you're leaving?" she crossed her arms. "Looks like I'm gonna have Logan all to myself." She smiled snottily.

I had never gotten along well with this girl.

"Hey Mandy?"

"What?"

I punched her right in the middle of her perfectly made up face and she toppled over.

"Stuff it."

I walked away with her staring up at me from the ground. I went around to the back, where the garage was. I climbed onto the seat of my cherry red motorcycle and I was gone.

I drove for miles, only stopping for food and to refuel. Finally it got too dark for me to go any farther and I found a cheap hotel to bunk down in. I sat down on my dismal little bed and tried to swallow back the tears that had been threatening ever since I had seen Logan with Mandy. I sighed and put my head in my hands. How could I have been so stupid? I had really thought he liked me. Guess you were wrong on that count Storm. I let go then and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and started driving. I thought if I drove far enough I could leave my feelings for Logan and my friends behind me. But it didn't work. I drove for hours before I spotted a bar. Good place to take a break. Maybe I could try drowning my past. I sat down at the counter and flagged down the bartender.

"What'll it be?" he asked cheerily.

"The strongest stuff you got," I growled.

"You sure hon?" he asked worriedly. "I saw you comin' in on that bike and it might not be such a good idea if you're drivin'-"

"Just give it to me," I glared.

He sighed and did as I asked.

"So why's a pretty girl like you out here in the middle of nowhere?" he asked.

I tossed back the booze and sighed.

"Just...trying to escape," I muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

How many drinks was that? Well, if I lost count, that's probably a pretty good sign that it's time to stop. I threw my money on the bar and stood up somewhat dizzily. I grabbed the counter to steady myself.

"You sure you're okay?" the bartender asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine," I reassured him yet again.

I froze as I heard a motorcycle pull up outside. No. I looked out the window and paled. I don't want to see him!

"You got a back door?" I asked the bartender frantically.

"Yeah, right over there." He pointed at a door.

"Thanks."

I ran for it. I barely got it closed behind me when Logan walked in to the place. I pressed my ear against the wood. God, I wanted to hear him. Why did he follow me? I would have thought he'd be too busy making out with other girls.

"Where is she?" I heard Logan ask angrily.

I closed my eyes.

"Don't know what you're talking about," the bartender said calmly.

I could almost feel the anger building in Logan.

"Don't play stupid. I know she was in here, and I know you know who I'm talking about. A young woman, drop-dead gorgeous, and probably furious. I just saw her motorcycle out front!"

Crap! I left my bike out front! I've got to...wait, did he just call me gorgeous? That jerk! What the hell is wrong with him?! Is he just trying to mess with me?! I swear, I'm going to kill him. I have every intention of tearing him limb from limb. I reached for the door, but it swung open before I could touch it. Logan stood there. My eyes widened. Geez, he looks pissed.  
He grabbed my wrist and started dragging me inside.

"Hey!" I yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He stopped and glared at me.

"What am I doing? What do you think I'm doing? I'm taking you home."

I yanked my wrist out of his grip.

"Like hell you are! Go away Logan, you're the last person I want to see right now."

"You didn't even let me explain! You just ran off before I could say anything!" he yelled with frustration.

"It's not like you came after me!" I shouted back.

"I didn't think you were going to run away!" he grabbed my arm again. "Sabrina, I love-"

"Don't you dare," I hissed. I pulled out of his grip and shoved him. "Don't you dare try to say that to me, you bastard! You can't just mess with someone's feelings like that! Leave me alone, you fucking asshole!"

I slapped him and walked outside to my motorcycle. I wasn't crying anymore. I knew I would later, when he wasn't around to piss me off. But for now, all the anger inside me had burned every tear away. Logan followed me outside. I reached for my bike and stopped as a hand curled around my throat.

"What-" I squeaked.

I was yanked around to face an ugly mug I had hoped never to see again.

"Oh shit," I gasped as Sabertooth's hand tightened around my throat.

He grinned and squeezed even tighter. The world seemed to dim around me. The last thing I saw before I blacked out entirely was Magneto walking towards Logan.


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh. I shook my head to try to clear away the darkness and immediately wished I hadn't. Man, talk about the mother of all hangovers, my head was aching so much I thought it was going to split! I cautiously opened my eyes and froze. Oops. Looks like a hangover is the least of my problems. I tried to move my hands and realized that they were chained to the chair I was sitting on. I frowned. Well, at least my feet were free. I heard a groaning sound and quickly looked to my left. Aw crap. I glared at Logan, who was just waking up.

"You know, being tied up in a freezing cold, dark room that looks like it hasn't been used since Batman upgraded from using an actual cave is bad enough, but they have to leave you in here with me? That just takes the cake right there," I said angrily.

He shook his head and looked at me.

"Sabrina? Wha-"

His eyes widened and he looked around the room.

"Where are we?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Like I have any idea? I just woke up a couple minutes ago, jerk!"

His eyes narrowed and he stood up. My jaw dropped.

"What the hell?! How come I'm tied up and you're not? It's not like I'm the one with freakin' claws! That's so not fai-"

"Shut up," Logan cut me off.

He started to walk towards me and I stiffened.

"Stay away from me," I warned.

He ignored me and put his hands on either side of my chair. He leaned down until his eyes were level with mine and looked at me. I stared back at him. We stayed there looking at one another until my shoulders relaxed and I looked away.

"Please. Just...leave me alone," I whispered tiredly.

I winced mentally at the sound of my voice. I sounded so...pathetic. Like I had lost the energy to fight. I just wanted everything to go away and leave me by myself. Why couldn't he see that? His eyes softened and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Sabrina, do you know what Mandy's power is?"

I shook my head.

"She can paralyze the people she touches. The slightest touch of a hand and you don't move if she doesn't want you to."

"So?" I asked stubbornly.

"She caught me by surprise. I didn't realize that she felt...that way. She said she had a question after class and when the rest of the students left she grabbed my hand. She kissed me. Not the other way around."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's certainly the lamest excuse I've ever heard! Not to mention, it's probably the oldest one in the book! I mean come on Logan! Do you really expect me to believe that pile of-"

I stopped talking. Logan was looking at me with a very weird look on his face. I realized just how close his face was to mine.

"Do you really think I would kiss someone else when I'm so completely and insanely in love with you?" he asked slowly.

I inhaled sharply. Without looking away from my eyes Logan leaned slowly closer. My eyes closed and he pressed his lips against mine gently. He moved back and I opened my eyes. I gathered my scattered, hazy thoughts and took a deep breath.

"Taking advantage of a girl when she's tied up? That doesn't seem quite fair Logan."

His eyes darkened and he stood up abruptly. He paced to the other side of the room and punched the wall. I watched him for a moment before continuing.

"So...maybe you could get these chains off and I can kiss you back properly."

He blinked uncomprehendingly at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you, stupid or something? I love you too you idiot."

He finally got it and rushed back to my chair. We kissed wildly for several minutes before we came up for air.

"Now that that's settled," I grinned," get me out of here!"

He nodded and looked at the chains that held me down. His face fell and I frowned.

"That doesn't look like a good face. What is it?" I asked.

"Adamantium. I can't cut through adamantium," he grimaced.

He stood up and inspected the rest of the room.

"Dammit! This whole place is made out of adamantium!" he growled.

I blinked.

"Oh. Shit."

We're stuck here.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so frickin _bored_. Like, really, really, really bored! We have been trapped in this stupid cave for almost _two frickin hours_! My butt is numb! And Logan's pacing is starting to tick me off. I will ignore him. 

_Cuz she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm_-

"What. The fuck. Are you doing."

I blinked up at Logan, who was staring at me from across the room.

"What? What are you lookin' at me like that for?"

He blinked at me.

"You were bobbing. I turn my back for one second and when I look back at you you're sitting there completely spaced out and bobbing your head like an idiot. What the fuck."

Oops. I grinned sheepishly.

"There was a song in my head?"

He stared at me and his eyes widened with revelation.

"Whoa. You didn't even know you were bobbing, did you?"

I didn't answer and he smirked. I glared and he raised an eyebrow.

"Again with the glaring? You do that a lot."

"Well, sorrrrry," I rolled my eyes. "It's a habit. I can't exactly stop. Maybe I could if people stopped _ticking me off_."

"I don't mind. You're cute when you glare," he grinned.

I blushed and glared again before I could stop myself. He burst out laughing and I death-glared him. One of my best death-glares yet, and it just makes him laugh harder. This is ridiculous. Clearly, I must go back to ignoring him.

I start playing the song in my head again and bob my head to the music. I could see Logan shaking with laughter out of the corner of my eye, so I decided to up the ante. I looked at him pointedly and started to hum out loud. Logan laughed and I started to sing the words. He walked over to my chair and leaned over me, resting his hands on the armrests. I glared at him and continued singing. He leaned closer and I tried not to forget the words, half-hoping he was going to kiss me again.

"_And when she sees it's me on her caller ID she won't pick up the phone she'd rather be alone_," Logan sang.

I choked. Air! I need air! I gasped for breath and Logan stared at me worriedly. I looked up into his startled eyes and burst out giggling.

"Holy crap! Wait till I tell Rogue you were _singing_! Logan honey, you are NEVER going to live this down!"

He glared at me and I glared back while still giggling. Let me tell you, not easy. We continued the glaring contest for a minute. Then we smiled at the same time. And started singing. 

Logan was just starting to get into some dance moves when he went flying against the wall and the door burst open. Magneto strode in with Sabretooth and Mystique and glared furiously at us.

"SHUT UP! You've been keeping up that racket for TWO HOURS STRAIGHT! You're CAPTIVES! PRISONERS! STOP SINGING!" he bellowed. 

"Um...sorry?" I snorted.

Sabretooth walked forward and hit me in the face. Holy shit that hurt! I cracked my jaw and glared at him. He'll pay for that. Mystique suddenly walked forward and grabbed my chin. She yanked it up and studied my face carefully. I stared at her defiantly. Confusion and disbelief and some other emotion filled her eyes. She dropped my chin just as suddenly as she had grabbed it and walked back to stand by Magneto again. I could feel her eyes watching me. What's her problem? Geez, she looks like she saw a ghost or something. Freak. I fought back the urge to stick my tongue out at her. Something tells me that such an impudent act would earn another tap from Sabretooth, and I rather enjoy looking pretty and unbruised. I know, I'm weird that way. 

"What do you want Magneto?" Logan asked rudely.

Magneto signaled to Sabretooth, who backhanded me again.

"Ow! What the crap!" I yelled.

Logan opened his mouth to yell and Sabretooth raised his hand again.

"Logan! Shut up! Please!" I yelled.

He closed his mouth and Magneto shook his head at Sabretooth. He dropped his hand and I sighed with relief.

"Smart girl," Magneto smiled.

He walked forward to stand in front of my chair.

"A very smart girl indeed. In fact, that is precisely why you are here. I know all about the research you have been doing. And I know that after that little incident on the train Charles will have destroyed your work. Which means, you are the only person in the world who knows how to successfully manipulate genes to do what you want. Quite an accomplishment for a girl of your age."

He tilted my chin up and Logan stiffened. I sent him a warning glare and he nodded reluctantly, but kept his eyes on Magneto's hand on me. I wasn't too happy with it either. I mean, seriously? _Again _with the grabbing? Personal boundaries, people! But I didn't exactly like getting hit either, so I was willing to let it slide.

"I am offering you the chance to recreate your research. You live at Charles' school. You've made friends there. Don't you wish you could be like them? Have a power of your own? But you're not a mutant. If it weren't for me you would have been shipped off to yet another boarding school. Lonely and friendless. But you don't have to be that way. You could finish what you started and use your work to activate your own mutant gene. All I ask is that you give your research to me when it's done. Give me the power."

I thought about it.

"You're right."

Logan stared at me in disbelief and I ignored him.

"I do wish I was a mutant. I love the school. I love my friends. I want to be with them. But I'm _not_ a mutant." 

My voice took on a hard edge and my eyes turned steely. 

"My research is not to change people from what they are. It's to cure them of diseases. To help them. And neither humanness nor being a mutant is a disease. The next stage in human evolution will come in its own time. It will not be aided or prevented by my hands. You will never use my research." I jerked my chin out of his hands and glared at him. 

Magneto dropped his hand.

"Very well."

He turned and walked to the door.

"You will change your mind in time," he called over his shoulder as the door slammed shut behind him.

Logan suddenly slid down the wall and slumped to the ground. I looked unhappily at him.

"Y'know, somehow I don't like the sound of that."


	8. Chapter 8

Geez, I thought it was bad before, but this just sucks. I've been chained to this fricking chair for three hours straight, Logan got moved to another room, and now I've got some fricking lackey "keeping an eye on me". _And he hasn't said anything at all._ That's right. An hour with absolutely zero conversation. I can already feel my brain turning to mush. Alright, so maybe, _maybe_, it has something to do with the fact that I've been glaring at him for the entire hour, but still! He could say _something_! This is just ridiculous!

I sighed. "Sooo…how bout them Chargers?"

Okay, I admit, not my wittiest conversation starter, but hellooo! Brain turning to mush, remember? Yay. I have an excuse. So there. Muahaha.

And…nothing. Shit.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU, FRICKING MUTE?!? SPEAK, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I'M BEGGING YOU, BEFORE MY BRAIN TURNS ENTIRELY TO MUSH, _SAY SOMETHING!!!_"

Honestly, I don't really care if that was a little mean, I was desperate. Until I remembered that these people like to hit. I looked up at him cautiously. He was staring at me in shock. He opened his mouth.

"Holy crap, are you that bored?"

Words! Finally! I nodded miserably. He shrugged and pulled a chair over to sit down in front of me. He looked over his shoulder at the door.

"You know, I'm not really supposed to be talking to you."

"But you're going to anyways?" I said hopefully.

He grinned. "I'm Sean."

"Sabrina. I'd shake your hand, but I'm a little tied up at the moment," I joked, rattling my chains.

He laughed.

I tilted my head. This guy was actually kind of cute. And he had a nice laugh. What was he doing hanging around with these whackos?

"So. Come here often?" I asked.

He shrugged. I narrowed my eyes and he quickly started speaking. I'd prefer Logan's company, but maybe this could work for now.

…………………………

After about half an hour of hanging out with Sean, Sabertooth walked in. I just looked at him for a moment before letting loose the long and detailed string of very explicit curses I had picked up over the years. Sean stared at me. He pulled out a pad of sticky notes and wrote something on the top one. He pulled it off and stuck it to my forehead.

"Wait. What does that say?" I asked, staring cross-eyed at it.

Sabertooth leaned towards it frowning.

"C…cow…cow-shun, angle…no, _angel_…to…bitch in…2.5 sec…seconds," he said slowly.

I looked at Sean. "Translation, please?"

He rolled his eyes. "Caution: angel to bitch in 2.5 seconds."

"Oh." I frowned. "2.5? Damn, I'm getting slow!"

Sean laughed. Sabertooth looked confused.

"I don't get it," he said.

I laughed. He hit me. Sean yelled and shot of his seat.

"OW! Please, do us all a favor and _extricate your rectally impacted cranium_! Effing asshole! Brain damage is not a good thing!" I yelled at Sabertooth.

Magneto walked in and glared at us all.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

Well. This will be a fun explanation.

**Hey y'all didja miss me! Please don't yell at me too much for taking forever and not coming up with much to write. I haven't been allowed on the computer since the beginning of school. I've been grounded. I still **_**am**_** grounded, but I have a brief reprieve cuz its winter vacay. And y'all should love me cuz I took the time to update on my **_**birthday**_**. That's right! As of today I am seventeen! Woot! So. I'll write again soon if I can. Till then:**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX formerly known as codenameangel **

**^_^ **


	9. Chapter 9

Right, so, little recap since it's been a while. Logan is hot, I made a new friend, I pissed Sabretooth off, so he hit me (big shocker there), and now Magneto is pissed too! Well, at least I'm making good use of my time, right? Yeah, I thought so too.

First of all, let it be known that Sabretooth, while big and strong and ugly, is also a big fat TATTLETALE! Case in point: Magneto wants to know what's going on. Somehow I just _know_ Sabretooth is going to whine to him. I wince in anticipation.

"She told me to extradite my randomly imploded coconut!" Sabretooth howled.

Sean, Magneto, and I froze. Okay, so that was NOT what I had been expecting him to say. EVER. First of all, that was definitely not what I had said. Second of all, who knew he could say words with more than two syllables?! Because I sure didn't, and I'm pretty sure it came as a surprise to Magneto as well!

"What…what did she tell you to do?" he frowned.

"Extradite my…" Sabretooth paused. "No, wait, that wasn't it. Exorcise my realty impaired crappie!"

I caught Sean's eye. Poor guy was turning purple and shaking from trying not to laugh.

"Crappie? Um, isn't that some kind of fish?" he finally choked out.

"Yes. I told him to get rid of his fish spirit. They're really not the kind of fish you want as realtors. Especially not dead ones. I'd go with one of the more simple exorcisms if I were you. You know where to get some chicken blood, right?" I asked calmly.

If Magnet Man was pissed before he was absolutely _murderous_ now.

"What the hell are they talking about?!" he glared at Sean.

"Um, I believe she told him to extricate his rectally impacted cranium, and Sabretooth is having difficulty comprehending such big fancy words," Sean reported.

He may be for some unknown shocking reason one of the bad guys, but I have to give him credit for saying that with a straight face. Or I would have given him credit if Sabretooth hadn't chosen that moment to hit me. Again.

"OW! What?! What the hell did I do now?" I shouted.

"ROAR!" he roared at me.

No, I'm totally serious. He's that much of a dumbass.

"Okay, I'm thinking there's too much fucking testosterone in this room, because Monosyllable Man is somehow turning into even more of an idiot!"

"Than maybe we should have some one-on-one girl time."

Every head in the room swiveled to face the door.

"Hello Sabrina," Mystique said.

"Oh. Hi," I said weakly.

Compared to the alternative, I may have been a little hasty about the testosterone thing. You know, testosterone is not that bad, it might have been amusing to watch Sabretooth grow more and more stupid. Even if it maybe wasn't worth him hitting me again, which, obviously, was so going to happen. But hey, if old Bucket Head is here, then he isn't torturing Logan, and Sean's even kind of cute. Of course I was too busy _thinking_ these arguments before I got left alone in the room with the Magical Morph-o-Bitch.

Mystique stared at me a moment before morphing into some woman. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that supposed to impress me? Cuz I've kind of already seen your voodoo thing in action," I said coolly.

She leaned in way too close for my personal comfort and stared into my eyes.

"You don't…know me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Um. I'm gonna have to go with no. Should I?" I snorted.

She suddenly morphed into a different woman, still watching my face for a reaction. After a few seconds she straightened up. She changed back into the first woman for a second before her normal blue face appeared. She gazed at me impassively.

"Yes. You should," she said flatly.

She turned and left the room. I blinked at the closed door.

"Nice talking to you!"


	10. Chapter 10

I have to admit, I'm starting to panic a little bit right about now. Geez, who wouldn't?! My new guy is off somewhere probably being tortured by some psycho terrorist who hates his guts, I'm being held captive by said terrorist who hates _my_ distinctly human guts unless I rat out the world, I've been smacked across the face repeatedly by someone really ugly, my one possible ally got chewed out for being "too sympathetic to the hostage", no one knows where to find us, yet another psycho seems to know me from somewhere, and I am starving!!!!!! Emphasis on the starving! God only knows how long its been since I last ate, because God only knows how long I've been trapped here, other than _too fucking long._

Not to mention, I know that this is me. Sabrina Lee. The definition of Independent Woman. Dude, I am kickass. But you know what? Right now?

I really miss my boyfriend.

That's right, I said it! Gosh dammit! Now I'm pissed! And depressed! And that is a bad mix for me! Like a people-end-up-in-the-hospital kind of bad mix!

Stupid brain! This is all your fault! Your fault I'm in this mess chained to a freaking chair! CHAINED to a CHAIR!! Of all the situations I've gotten into over the years, this is definitely the worst! Well, except for that one thing in Brooklyn…Heh heh, good times. You know, the explosion wasn't really that bad, and _none_ of the chickens were harmed! Wasn't my fault that jerk tried to "help"…

Er, where was I? Oh. Right. Ranting at my brain.

…It's possible that I am losing my mind.

I'm not usually given to self-pity, but no one is here to watch, and this is already a bad situation, so might as well get it out of my system.

The losing my mind thing? I'm gonna go ahead and blame it on my biological parents. Who knows? Craziness could run in the family. It would sure explain the whole left-on-a-doorstep thing. Cuz in my book that's not something sane mothers do. Sane mothers raise their fucking daughters or at the very least legally put them in someone's care with adoption or something instead of just leaving them at someone's fucking door. Instead, I'm chained to a chair by psychopath terrorist and my only weapon is the brain he wants to use to enslave humankind or whatever the hell it is he's planning! The brain that I am apparently losing to insanity because of the genetics of that absentee mother/father duo because-

OW!!!

What the hell?!

I stared down in shock at my hand. As I watched, another streak of bitingly painful crimson streamed across my palm to twist around my fingertips. Just as quickly as it came it disappeared again.

I sat coldly in my chair, waiting. Nothing happened. I squeezed my eyes shut and forced my brain to re-activate. Either that genetic insanity was causing me to hallucinate, or my biological parents had left me an entirely different kind of surprise…


	11. Chapter 11

Okay. It's possible, just possible, that I am officially a mutant. EEEEEEKKKK!!! I would be jumping for joy right now if I wasn't chained to a chair and in a very suckish situation! This is so frickin cool! Weird, strange, completely unexpected, but very, very cool!!! I mean God!

Something is definitely up though. Dad made sure I was tested for the X gene, more than once. He has nothing against mutants, but it's such a huge political topic right now that he felt it would be better to find out, y'know? But the tests? Yeah, those things came back NEG. Zero. Zip. Nada. _Every time_. So this? This is news to me.

Kinda wondering if good ol'Mags had something to do with it, or Mystique. Fortunately, I don't see how. If they had a mutant who could give humans powers they wouldn't exactly need me. So…oh. I get it. It's an illusion.

Dammit.

They're just screwing with my head! Ugh, I hate that! Friggin losers! I mean-what-jus-wtf-stupid-GAH!!! ARE THERE NO LIMITS!?!?

Oh shut up, I know it's unreasonable to think they wouldn't stoop to this, but still! That's just crap!

I think I need a hug.

Or I could punch someone. Yeah, that could work too.

My head snapped up as the door finally opened. Magneto smirked evilly as he started to step into the room.

And then a snap of red blaze slammed the door into his face. Just, wham. Right into his smug superior gloat.

I giggled. Kay, this hallucination wasn't half bad after all! That look on his face was just fucking priceless! It was even almost worth the burning sensation that red stuff had left just under the skin of my palms.

I jumped as the door blasted off its hinges to land crumpled on the other side of the room.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Magneto roared as he stormed in.

"What? What happened?" I asked innocently.

He sputtered indignantly and waved his hands in the air.

"The door! What happened to the door?" he finally asked.

"Well, it looks to me like you threw it across the room," I answered, using my brilliant observational skills.

"Brilliant observational skills," he glared.

See?

"Now use them to tell me why the damned door closed in my face."

Ah.

"That would be deduction, not observation. And I deduce that it's your fault. That's right! I'm onto your little game! So frickin cut it out already!" I glared at him as hard as I could.

He stared at me with narrowed eyes for a minute.

"MYSTIQUE! YOU BROKE THE HOSTAGE! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?!"

"_BROKE_ THE HOSTAGE?!" I shrieked.

"I KNEW IT!" Mystique yelled triumphantly. She ran into the room waving a photograph.

"WHAT! KNEW _WHAT_?!" Magneto shouted.

"YOU! TELL ME YOUR PARENTS' NAMES!" Mystique yelled in my face.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING YELLING!!!" I screamed.

There was a moment of blissful silence.

"Oh thank God," I sighed. "Now. What. The. Hell?" I stared pointedly at Mystique.

"Tell me your parents' names," she repeated at an acceptable decibel.

"Senator John Michaels and his wife Mary Michaels," I told her calmly.

"No! Your real parents' names!" she demanded, her voice raising an octave.

I gave her a warning look and her fists curled impatiently.

"I don't know them."

Mystique scowled with frustration and thrust the photograph at Magneto.

"Look, Erik! Tell me you don't see it! Tell me that's not her daughter!"

He took the small paper and stared at it. His eyes widened suddenly and he looked up to stare at my face. His face slowly hardened.

"Mystique. Leave. Now," he ordered.

"Erik, it's her _daughter_, I can't-"

"Leave!" he ordered again.

She stared pleadingly at him. Magneto grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room, remolding the door to slam it behind the two of them.

I tried to catch my breath. She knows my mom. Mystique knows who my real mom is.


	12. Chapter 12

Magneto glared at me from across the interrogation table. I blinked innocently back at him.

Glare. Blink. Glare. Blink.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" he roared, slamming his fist into the table.

I jumped and bit my lip to keep from giggling nervously.

Magneto cleared his throat and straightened his cape.

"Irritating little…" he muttered, trailing off before I could hear the rest of his insult clearly.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Didn't quite hear you there," I said, quirking an eyebrow.

Yeeps. If looks could kill I would be roasted with an apple in my mouth right about now. As it was, things looked like I was about two seconds away from a gag. My mouth twisted. Hell, it wouldn't be the first time. More like…oh, I dunno…fourth? Yeah, I'm going to go with fourth. I know. I get around a lot.

Magneto suddenly pulled out a file and started flipping through it. You know, like on TV cop shows, when they're trying to make you think they know what you did last summer. Intimidation. Doesn't work with someone like me. I had much more pressing questions.

"Whoa. Where did that come from? Do you have pockets in your cape?" I asked, eyes wide as I tried to see where the pockets were.

He stared at me weirdly.

"What? No, I don't have… look, just shut up! I'm reading a file."

"Well why are you reading it right _now_?" I asked patiently. "I'm pretty sure you could have done it before coming in, which would have meant less time having to put up with me."

Hey, I'm great company, but I've learned that I'm just too cool for some people to handle. Mostly authority figures. But I firmly held by the belief that they were just jealous. After all, who wouldn't want to hang with _me_?

…Oh shut up.

Magneto sat back in his chair and took deep, calming breaths. Shaking his head, he suddenly spun the file around so I could see. I leaned forward to take a look.

"Huh. Pictures."

A specific photo caught my eye and I leaned forward frowning. "Hey, that's the chick Morph-o-Bit-…uh, Mystique changed into!"

Magneto frowned. "Morph-o-Bit-"

"Yup, that's her right there," I interrupted before he could figure out the rest of the nickname. "And…huh. There she is again. And there too. Along with the other chick she morphed into." I looked up at Magneto, confused. "I don't get it. Who are these people?"

He slid forward a snapshot of a man and a woman holding hands and smiling at the camera.

"These…are your parents."

My breath caught and I reached shakily for the photo.

"My…"

I traced their faces. Now that I was taking the time, I could see it. I looked like them.

"Holy shit!" I blurted.


	13. Chapter 13

How could this be possible? I felt numb as I curled up on my cot. The SuperBrain that everyone wanted had ceased functioning. It was on sick leave until it recovered from the shock. The horror.

The door slowly opened. I didn't look over. I was past caring.

"Sabrina?"

Logan. I heard him rush over to the cot and felt him crush me in a hug.

"What did they do?" he growled into my hair.

"Nothing," I choked out. "They haven't done anything."

"Liar. They let me come in here because they said you'd had some sort of freak out and gone catatonic. And that Sean guy whispered that Magneto had taken you into an interrogation room."

"I don't want to talk about it Logan. Nothing happened, alright?"

He looked at me speculatively, then let go.

"Alright. For now."

I started to cry. I couldn't even stop to laugh at Logan's startled expression. Poor Logan. He seemed to be panicking a little bit.

"What? What happened? Dammit Sabrina, I can't handle crying women!"

"Duly noted!" I snapped. "But right now you're just gonna have to deal with it!"

He hovered awkwardly while I fought my tears back. I hated crying in front of people. I always felt so stupid.

"Shit. Okay. I'm done," I muttered, wiping at my eyes.

"Good. Now tell me what happened."

I sniffled a little bit, then squinted at Logan.

"Your face looks funny," I commented weakly.

"Yours looks funnier."

"Yeah, but I can get away with it because I'm more pretty."

He smiled. "Well, I don't know about that."

"That's cuz I'm smarter too."

He burst out laughing.

"Yeah, that's true," he chuckled, reaching out to hold me.

I jumped up off the cot and looked down at my feet. Dammit! What the hell was I doing? I bit my lip and sneaked a peek at his face. He was expressionless as he clenched his fists at his sides. Double dammit. This wasn't going well at all. I turned and walked away to face a wall.

"Logan…Hell. I'm sorry. This is just…It's not going to work. I don't even know what I was thinking. We don't go together at all- "

"You're talking to a wall, Sabrina."

I ignored him.

"I like being with you, but I'm sure you realize that it won't last. We should just stop right now, before someone gets hurt- "

"Does the wall talk back?"

Still ignoring.

"What did we think was going to happen? I'm a senator's daughter, and you're an X-Man. God, my mother's face if she saw me hanging around some beer-slugging barfly twice my age- "

Logan lunged forward and spun me around to face him. I winced slightly as my back slammed into the wall.

"Dammit Sabrina! Look at me! What the hell is going on here?"

I hated my self. Looking at his furious face. Not knowing what to say. I felt myself start to shake and hated myself even more. Logan felt it too and his grip loosened a little.

"What is going on?" he asked again. "First you try to pick a fight, and now this? My age didn't bother you before, when you said you loved me."

I shook my head.

"It doesn't bother me now. And I do love you."

"Then what's this crap about your mother? You'd really let her stop you from being with me?"

I admit that when I started to laugh right then it was more than a little hysterical. Don't judge. I've been under a lot of pressure lately. Jerk.

"My mother. Oh god, like my mother would even care about your age! She'd probably just be pissed that I'm in love with an X-Man!"

"What are you talking about?"

I launched myself at him and sobbed into his jacket.

"My real parents worked for Magneto! They were fucking terrorists!"


	14. Chapter 14

Logan froze.

"Your real parents. Your real real ones?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Logan…"

"I know, I know, don't say it. That was a really dumb question."

"Really dumb."

"Explain to me what the hell you're talking about."

I made myself stop crying and tried to let go of Logan. He didn't budge. I frowned and tugged. Okay, no way he's missing the fact that I'm trying to escape from his death grip, so…

"Logan?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"What the fuck?"

He snorted and buried his face in my neck. I yelped. Geezums! There had better not be any surveillance cameras in here, because my face is BRIGHT red! Crap crap crap! This is so fricking embarrassing.

"You tried to break up with me," Logan said accusingly.

I winced.

"Yeah, but I didn't try very hard," I said weakly.

"Like hell there's any excuse. I don't plan on letting go of you any time soon after that, so you can just explain things right here."

I poked at his arms around my waist.

"You have a point, but…this is really awkward…"

"Tough," he grinned.

"Errr, okay. I guess," I grimaced. "Um. Well, Mystique was being PsychoBitch and morphing into random women. She asked me if I recognized their faces, but I didn't and-"

I stopped as Logan started running his hand slowly up and down my back.

"Continue," he said.

"And, um, then Magneto was yelling something and she ran in and started yelling too. She was waving this photo around and saying something about someone's daughter…"

Logan buried his face in my neck again and held me closer.

"And then Magneto pulled her out of the room and…then something happened and someone was…something or other. And then the, uh…um, squirrels- no, that's not right. Um…DAMMIT LOGAN! I can't think straight when you're doing that!!!"

Logan let go and backed up a step. I glared at him.

"Squirrels?" he laughed.

I looked around the room. There had to be something I could throw at him.

"Don't throw anything at me!" he ordered.

Wow, he knows me too well.

"I just had a point to prove," he continued.

My eye twitched. "Point?" I asked caustically.

"Yep."

I waited. He just stood there smirking at me. FYI, he's really hot when he does that, but I'm ticked at him right now, so I'm trying to pretend not to notice. Not easy, let me tell you!

"And that point would be?" I prodded.

"That you want me as much as I want you," Logan smirked.

Oh hell. I think my knees just melted. Is it even possible for anyone to be that amazing or- No! Bad Sabrina! Snap out of it!

…Okay. I'm back. Where was I?

"I love you. A lot," I smiled.

Logan took a step towards me and I leaped back.

"Oh no you don't! We're in the hands of a homicidal maniac here and I'm trying to tell you something important! So stay!" I ordered.

He frowned disagreeably, then chuckled and went to sit on the cot.

"Okay. Good. Not really, but this is important, so…yeah. Okay, so Mags pulled me into the interrogation room and started showing me all these pictures. He says they're my parents, and frankly I'm inclined to believe him. My mom…well, as much as I hate to admit, they're a heckuva family resemblance there." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "And my dad. They really loved each other Logan. I mean, you can tell just by looking at them. Anyways, she was Mystique's best friend way back when. They joined up with Magneto together, and she met my dad a few years later." I paused.

Logan waited a few minutes.

"Did he tell you anything else?" he asked finally.

"Just the worst part." I shook my head. "God! He says they were killed in a battle with the X-Men!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Bullshit."

I blinked. "Uh…kay."

Logan stared back at me unblinkingly.

"Sabrina. He's bullshitting you. Trying to mess with your mind. Not about them being his…uh…lackeys, for lack of a better term, because for all I know that's true. But the X-Men didn't kill them."

"You're sure?" I asked anxiously. "I mean, it's not like that would change my alliances or whatever, but…I don't know, they kind of gave me life. It would make things a little awkward."

Logan sighed.

"Of course I can't say for sure. I haven't been with Xavier's group as long as the others. And I have no proof or evidence, or whatever it is you genius scientist types call it. But I believe that the X-Men did not kill your biological parents. Call it a wacky hunch."

I love this man. Completely and irrevocably. Because like he said, he has no proof, no evidence, basically no flipping idea whether or not my friends axed my parents. But I still can't help but believe him when he says things are okay, no matter how screwed they really are.

"Logan…thank you."

I leaned up to kiss him, closed my eyes, and-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

My eyes flew open and I stepped back from Logan just before we could make contact.

"What the hell is that?!"

"I don't know, but it has really bad timing," Logan growled.

Aw, manly version of a pout! Too cute. For the record, I never called him cute though. I like life too much to admit anything.

"Wait wait wait, shut up for a second," I said.

He glared at me.

"Did you just tell me to-"

"Shhh!!! Do you hear that?" I asked.

I mean, I can understand that macho dudes like Logan don't like being told to shut up by cute little girls like me (don't laugh at me! I'm cute as a fucking button, dammit!), but time and place for arguments, people. And this was not the time! I pressed my ear to the wall.

"WHERE ARE THEY, DAMMIT?!"

I grinned. Hell yes.

The cavalry had arrived.

…………………………

**Er, probably the shortest one yet. Many apologies, but things have been busy lately and unfortunately they're about to get busier. I'll try to add more as soon as I can, but for now, this is all I got. I guess…Enjoy? *Shrug/Sheepish Smile***

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**

**P.S. Super thanks to TristeAlma, SSFan, and Aeleita for the reviews! Y'all rox!**


	16. Chapter 16

"We're gonna get rescueddddd, and we're gonna get outta heeeeeere! And then I'm gonna punch Magneeeeetooooo! Whoooooooo!"

I ran circles around Logan, waving my arms around and singing. I suddenly skidded to a stop.

"Aw, wait. Poor Sean."

Logan glared at me.

"Poor Sean? What the hell? You're talking about the poor Sean that helped keep you prisoner, right? The one who's working with Magneto? _That_ poor Sean?"

"Yup, that'd be him," I nodded.

He folded his arms.

"So explain to me why poor Sean."

I frowned. Why was he glaring at me like that?

"Well, yeah he's working with Magneto, but I'm sure there must be a good reason for that. He seems like such a nice guy, y'know? Sweet, too. Didn't you say he's the one who told you Magneto was interrogating me? And he could have gotten in real trouble for talking with me, but he saw how bored I was and- Logan! Why the hell do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Sean? Although I don't know how you'll be able to look at him without running away. I've seen better looking rocks."

I sighed with relief.

"Oh, okay."

Logan blinked at me.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, for a second there I thought you were talking about someone else, but you couldn't be. The Sean I know is super-cute. Like, _really_ good-looking. I didn't know there were two Seans though. How weird!"

Logan started making odd sputtering noises. I looked at him worriedly. Was he getting sick? He couldn't be getting sick, right? Not with his healing factor. Oh my God! What if Magneto did something to him while we were in separate rooms and now Logan was going to die? He couldn't die, dammit! Not when we just found each other! I'M GOING TO MURDER MAGNETO!

"LET ME AT HIM!" I roared, charging at the door.

I swept my clenched hands at it and a wave of stinging red light knocked it off its hinges. Logan's jaw dropped. He recovered enough to grab my arm as I stormed past him.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to go kill that asshole Magneto, that's where I'm going!" I growled.

"Why?"

"Cuz I don't want you to die!"

"Uh…me neither?"

"Good, so I'm going to go kill Magneto!"

"What?"

"He did something to you, that's why you're all sputtery and weird!"

Logan slapped his hand over his face.

"See? Something's wrong!" I started to charge out the door again.

"Dammit Sabrina! What's wrong with me is you calling that asshole cute!"

I made a face.

"Okay, ew. No one could ever call Magneto cute."

"NOT MAGNETO! SEAN, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Logan roared at me.

I stared at him.

"Wha-? Is that what this is all about? You're jealous!"

He glared at me.

"Am not," he muttered.

"Yes, you are," I nodded.

"Not," he shot back sulkily.

"Are too," I said. Logan opened his mouth and I added hastily, "I bet Sean would agree with me!"

Logan growled viciously and punched a wall.

"See? I knew it! You are jealous!"

"Dammit, kid!"

"Sabrina, Logan! My fucking name is Sabrina!"

That being said, I launched myself across the room and kissed the fucking daylight outta him.

Someone cleared their throat. We looked up at Rogue, John, Storm, and Scott standing in the doorway.

"Um, hi. We're here to rescue you," Rogue said sheepishly.


	17. Chapter 17

"Um, hi. We're here to rescue you," Rogue said sheepishly.

"Oh, okay. Cool. Just give us one second?" I said brightly.

"Uh…okay…"

I turned around and kissed Logan again.

"We good?" I asked quietly.

He glared at me. "You're a terrible person. Why the hell am I so crazy about you?"

"I dunno. Maybe you're a closet masochist," I suggested, grinning.

Logan grinned back at me. "Yeah, that must be it."

"Hey what happened to the door?" John asked, poking at the rubble.

"Who cares? What happened with you two?" Storm asked eagerly, staring at me and Logan.

"Oh my God! Are you two together now?" Rogue squealed.

Scott tried to cut in. "Hey-"

"Because it's about time," Storm added.

"Did everyone know?" Logan asked irritably.

"Yeah, but what happened to the door?" John said plaintively.

"People-" Scott tried again.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure Hank didn't know," Rogue said.

"No, he knew," Storm told her.

"Oh. Then everyone knew."

"HELLO! AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO BE ESCAPING NOW?" Scott bellowed.

We all blinked at him.

"He's kind of got a point," I said.

"So what's the plan?" Logan nodded.

Rogue looked at him blankly. "Run like hell?"

Logan and I stared at her.

"That's it? That's the big master plan to get us all out of here?" I finally asked.

"Well we had a plan, but you know…it fell through," Scott said defensively.

"Our backup plan after that is to send you to the Caribbean and Logan to Alaska. You'll never see each other again and you can't tell anyone you love where you're going, but you'll be safe…r. That was my suggestion!" John said brightly.

We deathglared him. John blanched.

"No it wasn't. Peter suggested it. I had nothing to do with it. I want to live!" John yelled.

"That wasn't even the plan," Storm rolled her eyes.

"Well it sure isn't the plan now," Rogue whispered to her.

"Sabrina! Don't just stand there! TAKE YOUR REVENGE ON THE MURDERING X-MEN!" Magneto yelled as he swept into the room.

We all turned to stare at him.

"Um…what?" Scott asked.

"It's a long story," I sighed.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Magneto yelled at me.

"What does he expect you to do?" Storm said to me.

"Oh, I'm a mutant now. Yeah, he wants me to blast you all to oblivion," I explained.

She stared at me.

"But I won't," I added quickly.

"Well that's…good," John blinked.

After a second Magneto sighed.

"Fine. But none of you are getting out of here anyways."

"Yes they are. And you aren't going to do a damn thing about it if you want to keep living."

We all stared at the woman who had walked in behind Magneto and now stood glaring at him with her hands on her hips. One hand held a burning red line. The other end of the line was wrapped around Mystique's throat.

"Hey," Rogue said," does she remind anyone else of-"

"Sabrina?" John finished.

My throat was dry. I swallowed hard.

"That's…my mom," I said faintly.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone stared at each other.

"…Awkwaaaaaaarrrrd!" John said finally.

"You're telling me! I mean yikes! Can you imagine your long-lost mom walking in on you right after you finish totally macking on your hot older boyfriend?" Rogue snickered.

"Hot?" Logan smirked.

Rogue turned red.

"BOYFRIEND?" my biological mother shrieked. "Wha- you!" She turned her furious gaze on Logan. "PEDOPHILE!"

Scott started laughing.

"Sabrina, honey, is it true? How long has this been going on? It's not really serious, is it?" the woman said pleadingly.

I glared at her.

"Like you're one to be all judgy of my boyfriend! You're basically a total stranger! And, if you must know, Logan is very important to me. He's my Old Spice Man."

Her eyes widened. "Holy shit that's serious!"

"What's an Old Spice Man?" Logan whispered to Scott.

"Megan! Can't…breathe!" Mystique gasped, bent double as she clutched at the red whip wrapped around her neck.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeesh Raven, drama queen much?"

"Ouch. That's cold," John said.

"Yeah. I mean, I know your morals might be a little skewed, what with the abandoning me at birth and all, but killing her seems like a little much," I added.

Mystique suddenly shrugged and stood up straight.

"Whatever Meg. You know this thing gives me hives."

We gaped at her.

"She can breathe! Breathing! Right there! …What the hell!" John said.

"Yup. She's always been a sneaky lil' bitch," my 'mom' sighed with equal parts admiration and bitterness.

I gagged as Mystique stuck her tongue out at my mom childishly. "I really did miss you Meg," she giggled.

"The feeling's _not_ mutual," Megan suddenly snapped. The whip visibly tightened around Mystique's throat and she was slowly dragged into the air by her neck. Her already blue face turned a little purple. "You destroyed my life once. I'll be damned before you take my daughter too!"

I examined Mystique's purple face for a minute before leaning towards Logan.

"So _that's_ what happens when you choke a Smurph!" I whispered loudly.

Mystique plopped back to the ground. Megan stared at me.

"Choke a Smurph?" Magneto spluttered. "Did you just call Mystique a Smurph?"

"I was wondering when you were gonna jump in on the conversation," I told him.

"If Mystique's a Smurph, wouldn't that make the professor Gargamel?" Rogue asked Storm quietly.

"On no level could this be called a conversation," Magneto glared at me.

"You _were_ being unusually quiet. You usually try to monologue us to death by now. Speaking of, why aren't you trying to kill us?" Scott asked calmly.

"Cuz they know I could snap their necks in a New York Minute," Megan explained cheerfully.

"Whoakay there! Definitely seeing the family resemblance!" John nodded.

"Excuse me?" I glared icily at him.

"Well it does seem like you get the whole happily homicidal thing from her," Storm said sympathetically.

"Aw, you're like that too?" Megan smiled sappily at me.

"Don't grin at me! This just means I'm having Mom and Dad send you the bill for my therapists! Do you know what ten plus years of psychoanalysis costs these days? Not to mention the bonus we had to pay them after they found out about that time when-"

"That time when what?" Logan asked warily.

I stared at him for a second before smiling brightly. "Nothing!"

"Really?" he asked.

"Well. Nothing the cops could ever prove," I shrugged. I paused for a minute before glaring at the mom-type person. "And there, Megan, is where I rest my case!"

"Megan?" she shrieked. "You can't call me Megan! I gave _birth_ to you dammit!"

"Oh, and then left me on a doorstep! You're right; you're truly a candidate for Mom of the Year! My mistake!" I yelled at her.

"Sabrina!" Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"ENOUGH!" Scott bellowed. "We're leaving! Now! Work out your family issues at a later time!"

"Fine," I muttered. Logan put his arm around me and we started to follow Scott as he stormed out the door. Megan's mouth opened.

"Not ONE pedophile comment!" I glared at her.

Her mouth snapped closed.


	19. Chapter 19

"This is stupid. I'm going to kill you all," Magneto muttered.

"_You're_ stupid," Megan and I snapped back at the same time. Everyone stopped and stared at the two of us and she beamed happily.

"It means nothing!" I yelled. "She is _not_ my mother!"

"Am too!" Megan chirped up.

"Are not."

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"ARE. NOT."

"Am-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT UP!" Scott bellowed.

"Hey, are you the leader?" Megan asked him. "Cuz you seem leaderish. I am getting some very leadery vibes from you. An' I'm not just saying that because you're so bossy. You have this whole strong, stoic leaderly look about you, totally-…Well. There's NO need to look at me like that."

"He's the leader," Storm said flatly.

"Good. I figured you were. So you're the one I should tell we can't leave yet."

We all stared at her again.

"Um…why?" Rogue asked.

"I'm trying to decide if I want them to stay so I can destroy the X-Men once and for all, or if I want them to leave so I don't have to put up with Megan," Magneto told Mystique.

"Oh, shut up," Megan said, yanking Mystique's leash. She thought for a second. "Actually, don't shut up. Tell me where he is."

"Who's he?" John asked.

"That's it. I'm calling the rescue off," Scott said suddenly. "X-Men, let's go."

We watched him stomp to the door. I vaguely heard him muttering, "I shouldn't have to put up with this crap! Stupid Logan."

Storm raised her eyebrows. "Well that was uncalled for."

"No, he kind of has a point," I sighed. "This is just getting ridiculous."

"Who's he?" John asked, louder.

"This got ridiculous a long time ago," Rogue shook her head.

John's lighter clicked and he suddenly went up in flames.

"Dammit! I'm being ignored! Again! WHO'S. HE?"

A sparkling red line shot up and flicked his head. His jaw dropped and he deflamed.

"Um. Sorry. You startled me," I said, sheepishly rubbing my hand.

Everyone was silent.

"That's…new," Storm said finally.

Scott stomped back into the room and glared around at everyone.

"I can't leave you all here. It's bad leadership," he grumbled. He finally realized how quiet everyone was being. "What? What happened?"

"We have to find him before we can go," Megan said calmly.

John glowered. "I'm going to try this one more time before you're all barbecue. Who's he?"

"Sabrina's brother."

I hate seem repetitious but I have to admit the staring recommenced.

"My _WHAT_?"


	20. Chapter 20

"I…I have a brother?" I finally choked out.

Megan nodded and suddenly everything got really blurry. I blinked and reached up to feel my wet cheeks. Aw crap. I was crying again.

"Oh…that's…" I looked up at Logan and sniffled. "I have a brother."

He looked at me uneasily. Poor guy really was no good with the crying thing.

"I heard. Is…that bad?"

I laughed and threw my arms around him.

"No! No, it's not bad! It's not bad at all!"

I felt all bubbly, like I was going to burst with…with…I dunno, flowers and rainbows and shit like that! I had always always _always_ wanted a brother! ARGH! THIS IS TOO EFFING COOL!

Megan was pouting at me.

"You weren't that excited when you met me," she grumbled.

I admit, I felt a twinge of pity. Just a little one. Teensy, really. I bit my lip. Alright, dammit, I felt like a complete troll! I'm not made of stone here!

Storm raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "It's just that…well, I already have a mom. The one who raised me. It's different. No matter who you are, even if she's not related to me by blood, she's my mom."

Megan's face softened. "Oh, sweetie, I know that. I don't want to take her place. Well, actually, I do. I'm dying of jealousy. But I know better than to try. She _is_ your mother, and not a force in the world can change that. Just, maybe don't push me out completely?"

I scuffed my foot against the floor and looked down.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe. I'll try." I rubbed my eyes and glared at her a little. "But I can't promise nothing."

John elbowed me in the side.

"What? I said I'd try!" I glared at him.

"Ungracious butthead." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Hot-headed jerkface!"

Sean suddenly walked into the room whistling. He grabbed a notebook off a nearby table, turned around, and walked back out. We all stared after him.

"Are you kidding me?" Magneto said finally.

Sean suddenly burst back through the door.

"What the hell is gong on here?"

I sighed with relief.

"Dude, you totally had me worried there! I can't believe that just happened!" I laughed.

I half-turned to look at the others and stopped. Megan was staring at Sean, pale-faced and wide-eyed. She staggered towards him.

"D-Daniel?" she gasped. "It's not possible!"

I looked back and forth between them. Suddenly it dawned on me. I whirled to stare at Sean.

"Oh my God. You're my-"

"I'm your what?" he asked irritably. "What's going on?"

"You're my brother," I whispered.

…

**Be honest, how many of you totally saw that coming? Right?**

**Anyhoo, we have finally reached chapter 20! The Big 2-0! I think that deserves some reviews, don't you?**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	21. Chapter 21

***Pout* Finally chapter 20 and only 1 review. You guys suck. Except for TristeAlma. XP She's my new favorite. **

**Lol, jk! I love y'all!**

**P.S. 50 reviews! Whoooo!**

…..

Megan exhaled loudly and put a hand over her heart.

"Whew! Thank God! That makes so much more sense. For a second there I almost had a panic attack! Like, whoa! Daniel's alive! And the bastard never called! But no, this! This is good. This is my son." She beamed happily at everyone and I saw little tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

Sean was looking back and forth between Megan and me. I stared at him anxiously. I didn't know what he had been told about his family, or who he had been raised by, or even if he knew they weren't his real parents. All I knew was that, although I'd always known I was adopted, it had been…intense to finally see the faces of the people responsible for my existence.

"That's…that's not possible," he finally croaked out. "My parents are dead." He searched the faces of the stunned crowd around him and locked panicked eyes on Magneto. "Right? You told me my parents are dead!"

"Of course they are," Magneto said smoothly.

Sean's eyes hardened. "Then why did she say the name Daniel when she saw me? How did she know my father's name?"

Magneto's mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of a response. His eyes darted between Sean and Megan. Sean had his answer.

"I don't believe it," he breathed, staring at Megan. He turned to look at me. "And a sister?"

I nodded, for once unable to say anything. His stunned smile suddenly faded into disgust and I blinked.

"Uh…what? Do you…not like me or something?" I asked nervously.

"Ugh, no, it's not that. Exact opposite in fact." He shuddered. "I thought you were pretty, and now I find out you're actually my sister! That's just not right!"

I burst out laughing. "Oh my God, I totally know what you mean! I thought you were super-cute before this! Logan was even jealous!"

"I was not jealous!" Logan insisted loudly.

"You punched a wall!" I smirked.

Logan growled.

I smiled. "I think it's so freaking sexy when he does that," I stage-whispered to Rogue.

She gave a shocked giggle and clapped a hand over her mouth. Sean gagged.

"Okay, now that I know we're related, I really need to NOT hear you call people sexy," he said, wrinkling his nose.

I tried to fight the urge. I really did. It just plain didn't work. I beamed and threw my arms around him.

"You're my brother!" I laughed. I even turned and pulled Megan into the hug. "This is…just…yay!"

Megan was openly crying with happiness now.

"Which one of us is older?" I asked her.

"You are," she sniffled. "By four minutes. You're twins."

Sean shook his head. "How did this happen though? Why did I end up here and Sabrina end up being adopted by Senator Michaels?"

"What about Daniel?" I added.

Megan bit her lip. "It's a long story…"

Just then Sabertooth burst in with Toad and Magneto finally used his powers to pin Logan to the floor.

"…I think it can wait," I finished, gulping as the X-Men got into combat positions.

…..

**Okay, yeah, mostly filler. Plus this thing is basically a crack-fic by now. Seriously, I find myself unable to maintain any level of seriousness when I'm writing this story anymore! But it's fun. So…oh well!**

**Review if you like the craziness anyways!**

**Also I now have a poll on my profile about whether or not I should write a prequel to Life and Times for Megan's story. Go vote please?**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	22. Chapter 22

I sat down on the floor. And I started laughing hysterically. The Brotherhood and the X-Men all stopped attacking and stared at me.

"The hell is wrong with that one?" One of the Brotherhood asked confusedly.

Scott threw his hands up. "Who knows? _He's_ the one dating her." He pointed accusingly at Logan.

Everyone looked at my man. He shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea what goes on in that demented head of hers." He paused. "But I do know that her laughing like that generally ends in an explosion. Possibly involving chickens. Or squirrels."

Everyone took a large step away from me.

"Brotherhood! Attack!" Magneto suddenly bellowed. He charged towards me, all the metal in the room rattling. A red blast shot out of my hands and he dropped like a stone.

I stopped laughing and sat there blinking at his unconscious body. "Uh…whoops."

Another one of the enemy tried to attack and was knocked out by one of Scott's optic blasts.

"What do we do now?" someone whispered to his neighbor.

"I dunno. I guess Mystique is in charge with Magneto out of commission."

They all looked at Mystique who was turning purple again as Megan slowly tightened the whip around her neck while commenting on what a pretty grape she made.

"Let them go," Sean suddenly ordered. Everyone looked at him. "Our leader is out of commission and his second-in-command is their hostage. We cut our losses and kill them later when we have the upper hand. Back off."

No one moved and he deathglared them officiously. "That's an order! Back! Off!"

They almost tripped over each other trying to escape. Sean snorted. "Imbeciles."

"…Whoa. How did you do that?" John asked.

"Um, I'm not gonna lie. That was pretty hot," Rogue murmured to me.

"It's my power. They're afraid of me," Sean explained bitterly. "I can stop their hearts by looking at them." He looked away. "I couldn't control it for a while. There were…losses."

Rogue's eyes softened and she took his hand. "I know what that's like. I still can't control my powers completely. I can't touch anyone skin-to-skin without draining them."

Sean smiled sadly down at her. "It's tough."

"Yeah."

I nudged Rogue's shoulder. "Er, don't you kinda have a thing with Bobby?"

"It's an on-off thing. And right now it's very, very off," she scowled. She suddenly smiled brightly at Sean. "So I'm single now."

"Me too," he grinned.

"If I have to say "IT'S TIME TO LEAVE" _one_ more time!" Scott seethed.

"Alright! God! We're going!" Megan rolled her eyes.

And this time we finally, FINALLY, got the hell out of that place!

…

**Okay, I've pretty much run out of inspiration for this thing, so I think we've got only about two chapters left. Sad. I'll miss this. On the bright side, you won't have to wait such a god-awful long time for updates anymore! Anyhoo, review! Bye for now!**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


End file.
